A Fox, a Hound, and a Deer
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: It was a chance meeting, Bambi and Thumper ended up meeting a fox called Tod and a hound dog called Copper. All four of them immediately became friends, unaware of what an odd group they made. But they didn't care, they were all friends and that's how they thought it would always be.


Hello everyone and welcome to a very unexpected story. So I am really surprised that there aren't any crossover fanfics of **The Fox and The Hound** and **Bambi.** Well I have deiced to be the first to make a fanfic of these two stories. Hopefully you, the reader, know both stories pretty well. This story takes place early in both movies. Though for Bambi, I am saying this story takes place after the "meadow scene".

Anyways on to the story!

* * *

Only a day or so after Tod was taken in by Widow Tweed he already exploring all around her farm. After accidentally causing some trouble with the cow and the milk, he was told to go out and play. Tod thought of seeing if Dinky and Boomer wanted to play, but they were too busy with that worm. Tod tried to talk to them but they were arguing to each other about losing the worm. Tod then spotted a pretty butterfly, he started to follow it playfully. He follows it over the small stone wall and played around with it in the small forest area just off of Tweed's property.

Copper soon had started to smell something new, something he had never smelled before. Copper uses his superior nose to find the source of the smell. His nose ended up leading him to Tod. Immediately both of them liked each other and had formed a special friendship, not knowing that a fox and a hound are not usually friends. After their short play time together, Copper was called back home, but both knew that they would see each other again.

The next day, deep in the forest a young deer, by the name of Bambi woke up. He slowly rose and walked outside of the thicket he lived in with his mother. Standing in front of the thicket was Bambi's beat friend, Thumper. The rabbit wrinkled his nose and looked at Bambi,

"Good morning Bambi. You wanna go play today? There's somethin' really cool I wanna show you." Thumper said.

Bambi smiled and tended around and looked into the thicket, where his mother was laying down, "Can I go Mother?"

His mother nodded her head, "Alright, but be careful, remember to stay away from large open areas."

"Yes Mother I know." Bambi said, and with that he and Thumper went off into the forest.

As Thumper lead Bambi through the forest he started to get curious, "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Thumper said as he continued to hop along.

After several minutes of walking, Bambi realized that they were in a part of te forest that he had never been to before. Bambi started to worry a little, what if they got lost? Would they be able to find their way back? Would his mother worry? Bambi stopped walking, didn't want to worry his mother,

"Thumper, are you sure we aren't going to far?" He asked.

Thumper turned around and smiled, "Don't worry, we are here, it's just a little past the large bush." Thumper pointed to a large bush that was in front of them. The large bush was actually two bushes that were very close together. But there was a small gap between them, just big enough for them to squeeze through.

They both approached the bush and were just about to walk through it, when they heard laughter coming from somewhere, and it was getting closer. Thumper and Bambi backed up from the bush, but they crouched down so they could see through the small gap in the bush.

Through the gap they saw two animals playing with each other. One of them Thumper and Bambi recognized was a fox, they had seen a few foxes in the forest before. But the other animal was unfamiliar to them. They had never seen an animal like that in the forest. The fox, was laying down next to the other animal, the fox then rolled underneath the other and spoke,

"Copper? You're my very best friend."

"And you're mine too, Tod." The animal called Copper responded.

The fox called Tod playfully pawed at Coppers long floppy ears, "And we'll always be friends forever. Won't we?" Tod said as he then playfully pulled on Coppers ear.

"Yeah. Forever." Copper smiled down at Tod, but then he looked up and around him. He started sniffing the air.

"What is it Copper?" Tod asked as he push Copper off him.

"I smell something. Two somethings."

"Do you know what they are?"

Copper sniffed the air again, closed his eyes and then put his nose to the ground and continued to sniff as he walked towards the large bush in front of them.

Bambi and Thumper stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. And soon Copper came through the bush, still sniffing. He came right up to Thumper and took in a big sniff, then went over to Bambi and did the same. He opened his eyes and smiled, "Oh so you guys are what I was smelling." Copper them gave a small, little howl.

Tod came through the bush and went over to Copper, he looked at Thumper and Bambi, "Hi, who are you two?"

Bambi and Thumper looked at each other for a moment and then relaxed, they had gotten worried for nothing. Thumper took a step towards Copper and Tod, "My names Thumper, and this is my friend Bambi."

"I'm Copper. I'm a hound dog." Copper said proudly.

"And I'm a fox. My names Tod. What are you guys though?" Tod said titling his hea slightly.

"I'm a deer." Bambi said, finally speaking up.

"And I'm a rabbit. Have you never seen a deer or a rabbit before?" Thumper asked. Both Tod and Copper shook their heads. Thumper let out a laugh.

"Hey you guys wanna go swimmin'? There's a small lake around here." Tod said.

"Hey," Thumper said, "That's what I was going to show Bambi. I found the lake just the other day."

"Then lets go." Bambi said excitedly.

Copper wagged his tail, "Give me a head start, and I bet I can beat all of you!"

Thumper laughed again, "I dot believe that, look at Bambi. His legs are way longer than all of us. Though," Thumper chuckled, "He is still sometimes a little wobbly."

"Well let's race already." Tod said.

All four animals went out through the bush and ran towards the small lake. Copper jumps into the lake first, then followed by Thumper and Tod. Giggling, Bambi jumps into the lake, causing a big splash. Everyone laugha and started to splash each other Bambi sits himself down in the water so he would be closer to Thumper and his new friends.

After a few minutes of splashing around all four hear a loud voice yell, "Copper!"

Everyone stops and freezes. Bambi lowered his head to the water, trying to hide. Feeling afraid and scare not know where the voice came from.

Copper turned his head towards where the voice came from. "Uh oh. I gotta go home." Copper crawled out of the lake.

"Aww." Thumper said sadly, "That's too bad."

"Do you have to go?" Tod asked, "We're having too much fun."

Copper shook himself dry, "I gotta. He sounds awful mad."

"Well let's all play together tomorrow." Tod looked at Thumper and Bambi, who both nodded. "Don't forget!"

Copper started to run, "I won't."

After Copper left Bambi stood up, "I think we should go home too." He said looking at Thumper, "I don't want anyone to worry."

"I guess you're right." Thumper said, getting out of the lake.

Tod sighed, "But will you guys come back and play tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Both Thumper and Bambi said at the same time.

They all got out of the lake, said goodbye to one another and then heading home. As Bambi and Thumper walked home, Bambi thought about his new friends. He now had four friends; Thumper, Flower, Tod, and Copper. He was excited for tomorrow he couldn't wait to play with his new friends again.

* * *

Well that's all I got for chapter 1. and now I have another story to try and work on, along with all the others. Don't worry, I will try my very best to update when I can. Please leave a review telling me what you thought. Thanks for reading.


End file.
